Penjaga Hati
by Fei Mei
Summary: "Sepertinya memang aku yang bodoh, karena walau yang disukainya adalah Sano Izumi, aku tetap menyukainya. Tetap menyukai gadis itu.". A/N: AR dimana Umeda bukan gay alias pria normal, oneshot HokutoxMizuki, Hokuto's POV.


**Disclaimer**: Nakajo Hisaya

**Warning**: AR dimana Umeda Hakuto BUKAN seorang gay alias pria yang normal. Setting-nya adalah 6 bulan setelah Mizuki menjadi murid SMA Ohsaka. Author membuat fict ini sambil membayangkan live-action-nya.

**.**

**.**

**Penjaga Hati**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Aku kesal. Sungguh, berapa kalipun aku menghindar dari bayang-bayang tentangnya, aku selalu kesal sendiri. Aku menyukai orang itu, tetapi ia menyukai orang lain. Tidak, aku tidak teralu mempedulikan perihal ia menyukai orang lain, yang kupermasalahkan adalah bagaimana pertolonganku padanya hanya menguap seperti embun pagi di kala siang.

Tak terhingga banyaknya jumlah pertolongan yang kuberikan padanya –kuyakin jumlahnya tidak dapat dihitung. Dengan kata lain, berarti aku sudah cukup berjasa dalam hidupnya selama 6 bulan belakangan ini. Oke, bukan cukup lagi, melainkan sangat berjasa, apalagi dalam kehidupan cintanya.

Selalu kuberikan nasihat-nasihat sebisaku, menyelesaikan permasalahannya, menenangkannya, menyelamatkannya berulang kali. Lihat, kan, betapa aku begitu menjaga dirinya? Dan itu semua terasa seperti embun pagi yang telah lenyap saat siang. Ya, berapa kalipun aku berjuang menolongnya, tetapi mata, hati, dan pikirannya tetap tertuju pada orang itu. Selalu. Apa pun yang ia lakukan, apa pun yang ia pikirkan, masalah apa pun yang ia ceritakan, selalu ada nama orang itu dalam setiap perkataan yang terlontar saat berbicara denganku –selalu ada nama Sano Izumi.

Oke, dia masih muda –seumuran dengan dia-, tampan, pintar, atlit, berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Sedangkan aku? Tampang mungkin pas-pasan, tapi aku termasuk cerdas dalam duniaku sebagai seorang dokter. Usia yang mapan membuatku lebih bijak dari dirinya untuk memberikan nasihat dan memberi solusi atas segala permasalahan yang ia lalui. Umur? Oh ya, mungkin ini yang menjadi masalah, dimana usiaku itu sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya.

Hei, cinta itu tidak memandang usia! Jika cinta memandang usia, maka seharusnya tidak ada orang yang mengidap pedofilia! Tunggu, aku dan dia hanya berbeda mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun. Setahuku itu seharusnya tidak bisa disebut pedofilia. Yep, kuharap begitu.

Kembali ke topik permasalahan. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, jasaku dalam 6 bulan hidupnya belakangan ini menguap hilang tak berbekas begitu saja. Ia selalu berterimakasih kepada setiap pertolonganku, tetapi tetap saja aku merasakan perasaan ganjal dalam hati ini. Terang saja, aku mencoba membuat dia bahagia, tetapi aku sendiri tidak bisa berbahagia dengannya. Dia senang karena masalahnya telah usai dan bisa berada di sisi Sano terus. Sedangkan aku? Semakin ia senang, semakin aku kehilangan dirinya. Karena jika ia selalu bersama Sano, maka ia tidak akan pernah bersama dengannya –aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk memilikinya.

Dan ia begitu polos. Pindah dari Kalifornia ke Jepang dan masuk ke sekolah khusus laki-laki dengan menyamar sebagai seorang pria seorang diri. Catat, ia perempuan, seorang gadis, dan ia menyamar sebagai laki-laki demi bisa bertemu dengan Sano. Menggelikan.

Tapi karena itulah yang membuat aku jatuh hati padanya. Okelah, mungkin awalnya aku hanya tertarik semata karena ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini sering berinteraksi denganku –selain perempuan dari keluargaku-. Tapi lama-lama perasaan tertarik itu membuatku jatuh ke dalam lubang yang lebih dalam lagi.

Setiap ia datang ke ruanganku untuk curhat mengenai Sano, ia tidak tahu betapa aku ingin mendekapnya dalam pelukanku dan mengajak ia menjadi kekasihku saja –sambil berjanji tidak akan membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Saat ia datang ke ruanganku karena ia terluka saat olahraga, ia tidak tahu betapa aku sangat cemas melihat luka yang ia dapat. Sungguh, ia terlalu polos untuk dapat mengerti arti tatapan mataku ini.

_Oh well_, mungkin aku juga yang bodoh. Maksudku, aku tahu ia datang kemari untuk menemui Sano. Aku pun tahu ia sangat menyukai Sano. Tetapi aku tetap ingin memilikinya. _See_? Sepertinya memang aku yang bodoh, karena walau yang disukainya adalah Sano Izumi, aku tetap menyukainya. Tetap menyukai gadis itu. Tetap jatuh hati pada Ashiya Mizuki. Dasar bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Oke, Fei jadi sering banget bikin fict yang isinya cuman kayak gini ._.  
Fei harus coba bikin yang make plot lagi nih ==


End file.
